


Blood and Lust

by oceankat8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Dean Winchester, Female Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikael spies on Deanne while she sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Lust

Mikael watched as Deanne did nothing but toss and turn. Visions of Hellscapes, blood, the souls she had tortured with her own two hands. They all danced behind her eyelids, torturing her still, long after her rise from perdition.

She was beautiful. A true warrior. She had held out so long... thirty years of torture before she broke. And then- then she had picked up the knife for herself. Ripping into the souls of other pitiful mortals that had tossed themselves into Hell for lesser reasons. They were all lesser.

Deanne was _perfect_. The perfect specimen of her father's creation. She was made... _perfect_. Mikael let herself into Deanne's dreams, relished in the fire that lit her vessels eyes, her thirst for blood, a need to let loose her ferocity. So much passion, so painfully repressed usually, hidden behind that beautiful green.

The angel watched as Deanne tore into yet another soul, lost in the memory. Such grace, such power, such precision...

She was so perfect.

 _And_ _she's_ _all mine_.


End file.
